


Male viagra prank on boyfriend!

by leeEunJae_11



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couple bloggers, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Youtuber - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeEunJae_11/pseuds/leeEunJae_11
Summary: As one of the power couple youtuber. Their fans requested something amazing and alarming.In which jihoon pranked his boyfriend (and this the first time that its not bout games)Pranked gone wrong or right??





	Male viagra prank on boyfriend!

"Hello guys! Im back for another amazing video that surely you will love! So as you can see right here" Jihoon pauses as he showed the capsules and a cup of coffee near the camera while grinning as he continued "if thats what you are thinking then you are right! Im going to prank my boyfriend with this. As i've read your requests, it's gonna be fun!" Jihoon start to blend the cold coffee and after that he put two capsules on the drink then put it in their bedside table. 

After a while he heard woojin's car approaching meaning he finally came back home after his meeting. Jihoon grins in excitement and hurriedly put the camera on one of the tissue pointing on their bed making sure that the cam will record all the details. He pretended to clean the divider after as he heard footsteps coming on the bedroom. He stays there while feeling Woojin's footsteps behind him.

"hey babe" Woojin snuggled on his lover's neck before kissing his forehead without noticing jihoon's pink cheeks. 

"Hi babe, how was it?" He tries not to look at Woojin's eyes while loosening his tie, "Tiring." Woojin simply said while unbuttoning his suit.

After 10 minutes, Woojin is now sitting on the bed with crosslegs and a controller on his hands. He was busy searching for his game that Jihoon set this as his cue to do his job. He smirked secretly while taking the "special" coffee that he prepared for his boyfriend. 

"Why don't you have a coffee while playing? It will be relaxing" he walked closely to Woojin and offered him the coffee which the latter gladly accepted and smiles, "That's new. Thanks babe" he sips it while Jihoon sat on his side and pretended to care on his boyfriend's game. He waited for the pill to finally take in as Woojin continue to drink his coffee. 

Woojin was now busy playing on his own world with full of battles. He keep on chanting "shoot! yes! ugh!" while jihoon is right there, watching, not really cheering for his boyfriend. He chuckles as he saw how woojin is determined to destroy the other team but sadly woojin's team lost which made him frustrated, Jihoon find this cute.   
"well fvck!" He groaned in annoyance as he threw the controller and glance over jihoon, he starts feeling hot which secretly made the older happy but mentally panicking. 

Woojin start to rub his thighs slowly while observing jihoon's beautiful face. Jihoon chuckled and thinks that the pill is taking effect now, he pushes his boyfriend away, "babe what are you doing!"  
Woojin ignored his question as he pull the smaller on his lap and starts groping his ass.   
Jihoon quickly get off while giggling as he stands in front of his boyfriend, who's now on his weird state, but it's Jihoon's fault thats why he is enjoying it more.

Woojin bite his lips while staring at Jihoon, he feel so needy and wanting to do something dirty on his lover. He surely dont know why but he cant control it either. He successfully grabbed jihoon and pushes him to bed before the smaller can protest the other is already on top of him, sucking his neck real hard. Jihoon remembered that the room have camera so he pushes him away and gets up to march his way to get the camera. 

He look so shocked and confuse while looking at Jihoon. Jihoon sat beside him and Woojin can't help but to grope his ass. "babe stop that pffft im going to tell you something" The older look over woojin with amusement "i put a viagra capsule on your coffee!" Jihoon tried to be cheerful for the sake of their viewers, he is nervous at his boyfriend's reaction.

Woojin couldnt believe what he heard,  
"Wtf babe-- why did you dooo that?!" He frowned, he should be feeling angry at the moment but he just can't feel it, the sexual desire is so strong. Jihoon smiled at him apologetically and looks at the camera again to bid their goodbye, "Shh lets wrap it up! I knew this will be a successful prank pftt This has been park jihoon and park woojin! Dont forget to like and subcribe for more fun videos!"

Jihoon ended the recording and get his laptop he decided to edit it now and upload it later. He set the laptop on the bed lying down flatly as he insert the video on the editor. Not knowing that woojin is still at his horny state taking off jihoon's boxer without a warning. "Oh my ghad babe?!" he gasps as he feel the cold air against his skin he turn around to look at woojin but the latter push him back on his usual position. "Go edit your stuff" Jihoon exactly know where this situation going but just like they said karma is a bitch.. or is it rlly a karma? 

The other pull down his pants finally freeing his erected member. He start stroking it while staring at jihoon's fluffy ass. The older doesnt know bout this at all as he is busy editing the video. Woojin grope his ass real hard this time before spanking him ten times hearing a whimper echoing around their bedroom. "bad boy deserve to get punished" He smirked as he continued to spank his ass til it get red. 

Jihoon couldnt think straight. He whimpered in pain but at the same time he is enjoying it. "Im sorry babe" He said softly.   
"Sorry huh? Thats not enough." snaggledtooth guy replied with a husky voice the jihoon loves the most..also its making him turn on.   
Without any further woojin spread his buttcheeks as he insert his length.

They both groan as their body connected, Woojin pushes his length deeper inside with made Jihoon raise his ass for more. He couldn't continue editing the video and starts grabbing the bedsheet instead while moaning softly. 

Woojin, finally adjusting inside Jihoon, starts thrusting his length faster. He didn't give Jihoon time to adjust and thrust his length harder, wrecking his fragile lover.

"Babe hnngg" Jihoon mutters while gripping on the bedsheet tighter, raising his ass as Woojin continue thrusting in and out of Jihoon's hole and he leans down to suck hickies on Jihoon's. The smaller starts grinding his ass meeting Woojin's hard thrusts. They both moaned at the pleasure and continue this for a few more minutes.

Woojin then starts to want more, he want more of Jihoon, he moves his length deeper and thrust roughly hitting Jihoon's prostate, who arches his back and moans loudly, "Yes babe, right there.." 

Thrusting harder on the same spot, Woojin reached down to wrap his hands on Jihoon's member and starts pumping it following the rhythm of his thrust. Jihoon closes his eyes in so much pleasure and continue to be a moaning mess. 

It's not long before Jihoon starts cumming on the bedsheet, his knees starts to get weak but Woojin pay no attention and continue to slam his length deeper as he start cumming as well. He continue to thrust while riding in his orgasm, he doesn't want to pull out yet. He notices that jihoon stopped editing so he grab jihoon's head closer to the screen as he commanded "edit it". 

The other bite his lips as he weakly reaches the keyboard and start typing again. Woojin smirks. He hold tight on jihoon's waist before he start slamming his length hitting his prostrate repeatedly.   
Jihoon couldnt think straight he let out a loud moan while typing which ended up messing the messages. He erased the typos and tries to concentrate on his work afraid that his lover will get mad if he stopped. 

Woojin continue to slam his length harder while watching Jihoon to do his job, he noticed that Jihoon is messing the messages so he moves even harder and slaps Jihoon ass at the same time, "Don't mess it up."   
Jihoon was sobbing while typing the messages correctly and he moans loud when Woojin hits his spot again. He closes his feeling Woojin's length inside him, it's so good and big that he feel himself completly wrecked. 

He continue editing the video as Woojin continue on riding him behind.

On the other hand woojin grip tighter on his waist pulling him closer thrusting deeper while watching jihoon's ass bounce against his skin making him more turn on, he slammed his length a few times earning a few sexy moans from jihoon. 

He leaned down to jihoon's right ear whispering "Moan my name" . Jihoon feels hot..really hot he can feel himself turning red when he feels woojin's hot breath brushed against his skin. 

When the other didn't receive any response he slammed it hard this time totally wrecking jihoon.

"Woojiniee~" Jihoon moaned Woojin's name loudly, "Woojinie is so good~ " Woojin smirked, satisfied at his boyfriend's response and thrust faster inside.

He watches how his length disappears inside and out of Jihoon's hole and he slams it harder and deeper hitting Jihoon's prostate again. He don't want to stop, Jihoon is giving him so much pleasure and he wanted to wreck him all night long. He groans as he feel himself releasing his liquid and riding his orgasm again, "Fck Jihoon you're so amazing" Jihoon rest his arms on the bed and continue to moan when he felt himself cumming too. Woojin finally pulls away and slams his body on the bed while panting hard, his boyfriend, on the other hand, rest his head on Woojin's chest as he hugged his waist. 

"I love you babe," he whispers softly while closing his eyes feeling drained, Woojin heard it clearly and responds while stroking his hair, "I love you more" before Jihoon lose his consciousness.

He stared at his beautiful lover while stroking his hair gently. He noticed that the laptop was still open and waiting to sleep as well. As much as he want to cuddle he gently rest jihoon's head on the pillow before sitting up straight and reaches for the laptop to continue editing it out. He was smiling like crazy on the whole session as he keep remembering their hot session earlier. After awhile he uploaded it on their channel with the caption

"Male viagra prank on boyfriend! (We actually really did it)"

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo this is my first smut so im sorry for some grammatical error and typos 


End file.
